La véritable raison
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Dumbledore pensait que c'était pour Lily que Severus était devenu un espion. D'une certaine façon, oui, c'était pour Lily. Mais pas que. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué une autre personne cher au cœur du Maître des Potions. C'était cette personne, la véritable raison...


Cette histoire se place le 14 février 1980, alors que Lily et Alice sont enceinte de 4 mois, donc la Prophétie à déjà été prononcé.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire. Tous les personnages sont à JKR.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**La véritable raison**

* * *

Severus soupira en lissant le col de sa robe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi stressé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avait rendez-vous avec un Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, sincèrement.

Déjà, il ne pensait pas pouvoir _apprécier_ quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, mais Regulus était arrivé dans sa vie, et de simple ami, ils étaient passés à amant.

Il n'avait pas oublié la rousse, mais il la considérait maintenant plus comme une sœur que comme une possible compagne. Le cadet des Black lui suffisait amplement.

Au début, la première fois que Regulus était venu lui parler, il avait pensé qu'il venait pour se moquer de lui, comme le faisait son frère avec Potter et leur bande. Mais il était venu lui parler de Potions. Au fil des discussions, Severus avait même consentit à lui montrer le fameux livre du 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé'. Ils avaient continué à se fréquenter quand Severus avait quitté Poudlard, et Regulus l'avait rejoint chez les Mangemort dès ses ASPIC en poche.

Leur relation avait évolué, jusqu'à ce que Regulus, excédé, ne le plaque contre un mur de l'Impasse du Tisseur pendant l'une de leur soirée et l'embrasse.

Depuis lors, ils étaient ensemble. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi.

Et ce soir, ils allaient fêter les 20 ans de Regulus, qui était né, par un malencontreux hasard, le 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin. Son amant avait insisté pour fêter les deux évènements en même temps, et bien que Severus ne fus pas un fan inconditionné de la « fête des amoureux », les _arguments_ de son compagnon l'avaient convaincus. La soirée était prévu depuis plusieurs mois, et bien que les deux amants n'ai pas beaucoup pu se voir depuis, ayant chacun plusieurs missions à effectuer pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus espérait que cette soirée serait parfaite.

Il commençait à croire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu.

Depuis qu'il était avec Regulus, Severus Rogue vivait. Il ne subissait plus sa vie, il la contrôlait.

Du '_Servillus le connard graisseux_' de Poudlard, il était passé à '_Severus Rogue, Mangemort d'élite du Premier Cercle_', et bien que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui plaisait de moins en moins, il était heureux de cette évolution.

Le Maître des Potions sortit de sa chambre après un dernier regard dans la glace, s'exaspérant lui-même de ressembler à ces midinettes glousseuses qui se préparait à un rendez-vous, et transplana devant Square Grimmaurd, demeure ancestral des Black.

Il posa sa main sur la porte et entra, la Maison l'ayant reconnu comme invité du Maître des lieux.

\- M. Rogue ! l'interpella Kreattur. Maître Regulus m'a dit de vous remettre une lettre quand vous arriveriez en disant à Kreattur de dire à M. Rogue qu'il aurait un peu de retard.

L'Elfe lui tendit un parchemin, et transplana.

_Severus,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis soit mort, soit en train d'être torturé dans les geôles du Maître. J'ai découvert son secret, son plus grand secret. Je ne peux te le divulguer, sinon le Lord Noir te tuerait surement, et je ne veux pas cela._

_Mais tu ne dois plus le suivre, Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fou, réellement._

_J'ai pu en apprendre plus sur la fameuse Prophétie que tu as entendue. Bien qu'inachevée, cette Prophétie lui fait peur. _Vraiment_ peur. Et il vient d'apprendre que deux bébés correspondaient à la description : les futurs Héritiers Potter et Londubat, tous deux prévus pour fin juillet. Il va les tuer, Severus. Ainsi que leurs parents._

_Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai su ce que tu as ressenti pour Lily. Je sais aussi qu'elle est maintenant pour toi comme un membre de ta famille. Il la tuera. Fais tout ce que tu peux, va même prévenir Dumbledore s'il le faut, mais _sauve-là_. Je sais que tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais si elle devait mourir._

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, j'entends déjà Bellatrix dans le hall, surement présente pour m'emmener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Sache que vivre avec toi m'a aidé à supporter les horreurs de notre condition de Mangemort. Mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi : tu dois _vivre_. Et si l'un de ces deux garçons est réellement le futur ennemi mortel du Lord Noir, aide-le et protège-le, pour enfin vivre _libre_._

_Je t'aime, Severus._

_Regulus__ Arcturus Black_

Le Maître des Potions lâcha la lettre, qui s'écroula au sol. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant de tomber à genoux sur le parquet, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Reg' ne pouvait pas être mort, c'est impossible. Il était si jeune, _trop_ jeune.

_Je t'aime, Severus._

Ces mots, jamais Regulus ne les lui avait dits. Alors qu'il venait à peine d'accepter qu'il était tombé amoureux du frère de son pire ennemi, celui-ci devait mourir.

_Je t'aime, Severus._

Le Mangemort se releva, une détermination sans faille présente dans ses yeux onyx. Il ramassa la lettre, la plia soigneusement avant de la placer dans sa poche. Il sortit de la maison et transplana.

En atterrissant dans le parc de Poudlard, une seule pensée traversait l'esprit du futur espion.

_En tuant Regulus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de signer son arrêt de mort. _

Severus ferait tout pour être libéré du meurtrier de son amant.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ai plu. :)

PS : dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius dit à Harry que son frère est mort à 19 ans, ce qui est le cas. Au moment où Severus lie sa lettre, Regulus est déjà mort, il est donc bien décédé à 19 ans.

_**SauleMarron19427**_, pour vous servir !


End file.
